


Just Hear Those Sleigh Bells Jinglin'

by revolvingidentiddy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolvingidentiddy/pseuds/revolvingidentiddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giftstuck for nitkit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hear Those Sleigh Bells Jinglin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popoyo/gifts).



Jade's sweater reads: "I'm wearing this collar because I'm a FURRY" ~~shameless~~

 


End file.
